


The Thief and His Emerald Eyed Treasure

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thief (Video Games)
Genre: AU Harry Potter, Crossover, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10045667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: Garrett the Master Thief gets caught stealing from Harry Potter and instead finds himself trying to steal something far more valuable , the other man's heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Thief or Harry Potter
> 
> Author's Notes: This fanfic is set post game of the 2014 reboot game of Thief , it will be AU for Harry Potter . In this fic Garrett will be 29 and Harry 25 . I have no beta reader for this fic so far so all mistakes you see are all mine , anyone who wants to be my beta reader please send me a PM or ask in a comment. I hope I wrote Garrett in character , I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter .

Garrett, Master Thief wore an unreadable expression as he peered down into the alleyways of the Clock Tower Plaza as he stood on the roof of a man's home. It was close to evening and the thief could hear the resident of the dwelling settling down for dinner, Garrett could hear the man complaining quietly to himself about the lack of food.

Garrett soon as quietly as he could made his way towards the ground safely when he heard the familiar sound of gold coins. He turned and saw a thin man of medium height walking in the opposite direction eyeing his target he followed stealthily after the man.

They were close to the Crippled Burrick, there was currently no nearby members of the City Watch. Garrett supposed that they must be patrolling elsewhere in the Plaza.

When the thief got close enough to the man he reached a fingerless gloved hand towards the man's coat pocket. Garrett then took out of the man's pocket a decent amount of gold coins in a small money bag. Just as Garrett was pocketing the gold the man turned with surprise and for a moment both men just stared at each other.

As the other man stared at Garrett the thief's first thought was to flee so he would avoid capture but instead Garrett stared at the other man...the other man was staring at him with the most beautiful eyes of emerald green he had ever seen.

The man in Garrett's opinion was attractive , he had short messy raven black hair that stuck up in every direction , had beautiful green eyes , was wearing a pair of round black glasses and had a slender form .

The master thief watched as the man put a hand in his coat pocket and frown, "Did...Did you just steal from me?" the man asked.

Garrett took a step backwards from the man, "I...I apologize, it's nothing personal" he spoke in a quiet tone. Garrett then gave a pause before speaking again. "Your eyes are so beautiful..." said the thief mumbling his words to the green eyed man.

The man blushed.

The small action caused Garrett to smile slightly.

The man looked at the master thief in surprise as he had not been expecting such a compliment from a thief.

"Thanks..." the man muttered before then glancing around them. The green eyed man gave a sigh, "Look, it's just some gold so you can just have it. I won't alert the City watch"

Garrett blinked, surprise showed in his eyes, "Are...Are you sure?"

The green eyed man gave a nod and then gave a small laugh "Yes, I was only just going to use it to get drunk anyway."

"Thank...Thank you"

The man smiled before turning around, "You don't need to give thanks, Mr Thief. Just get away quickly before you get caught by someone else"

The man with the green eyes then walked away in the opposite direction away from the master thief and away from the Crippled Burrick, probably heading towards his home.

Garrett stared after the man he had tried to steal from for a few moments before he quietly then snuck into the Crippled Burrick with the intent to restock on supplies, hoping that no City Watch guards caught sight of him entering.

That evening as Garrett went back home to the clock tower he gave a sigh , put away what treasures and gold he had collected during the day before getting out something to eat for his dinner .

Dinner for Garrett was a bottle of beer and a tin of soup, eating the meal he had stolen for himself his thoughts went to the man he had met that day.

The man was attractive. Garrett remembered the messy raven hair, the man's beautiful green and the man's slender body. He wondered what it might feel like to press his lips to the man's in a kiss and while he ate he pictured it happening in his mind. He imagined kissing the other man softly ...imagined the other man returning his kiss and imagined the man making noises of enjoyment as Garrett kissed him.

Imagining himself kissing the other man brought a smile to Garrett's face, even though it was something that would probably never happen it was still a nice thing to imagine. Garrett doubted that he would ever see the man again anyway ...He knew nothing about the man after all, not even his name.

After Garrett finished eating his meal he undressed into his night clothes and slipped into bed, his mind thinking only of the man he had met that day as he drifted off asleep.

The day after while he went out into the city to perform his jobs of stealing valuables and treasures he couldn't help but feel a deep regret that he didn't ask for the man's name . He also found that couldn't get the other man out of his head.

2 months later Garrett hadn't seen the man since first meeting him but he would still think of him and fantasize of him often.

One night Garrett finally saw the man again, the thief was entering the Crippled Burrick when the man walked straight into him by accident.

Garrett froze on the spot, just staring at the green eyed man. For a moment Garrett felt in shock, it felt like such a long time since he had first met the man. The thief felt almost giddy with happiness at getting the chance to see him again.

As Garrett stared at the man his eye looked the green eyed man from head to toes, his eyes taking in the man's current appearance.

The other man at the moment appeared to Garrett drunk, his cheeks were flushed, he had a tired look in those beautiful emerald eyes and he was swaying slightly as he stood on the spot.

Green eyes suddenly peered slowly up at Garrett from behind those black round glasses that the man wore and the man frowned for a slight moment before recognition appeared in those eyes.

The man smiled a small smile up at Garrett, "It's ...It's you "the man murmured, his voice slurred.

Garrett smiled back at the man, "Yes...It's me..." he said quietly.

'Your Thief' the thief mentally added.

"Are you leaving?" Garrett asked, his voice soft and laced with concern for the man. Garrett placed a hand firmly on the man's arm to steady him.

The man nodded, "Yes" he said.

A short moment of silence followed.

The thief was suddenly worried. He was worried that something horrible might happen to this man. He was worried that in the man's current intoxicated condition that someone might see this beauty and take advantage of him...

"Can...Can I walk you home?" Garrett asked, there was a pleading quality to his voice. "Please...I don't want anything bad to happen to you"

The green eyed man thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Sure...Sure I don't mind" the green eyed man spoke, his voice a murmur. "I actually kinda like you Mr Thief..."

Garrett smiled, happiness filling him for a moment despite feeling worried for this man. "Really?" he asked.

The other male nodded, "Yeah...You're ...Nice..."

Garrett's smile grew.

Garrett soon led the man out of the pub and out to the streets , his heart beating rapidly within his chest as he started to escort the man to his home safely . The green eyed man was holding onto his arm, practically clinging onto the thief as they walked. Garrett was feeling protective of this beautiful man he had found, one arm holding him close to his side. And just in case they walked into anyone who might pose a threat to them both Garrett had his free hand close to his weapon holster so he could protect them both if he needed to.

After being told the man's address Garrett took the other man to his home and as they walked the thief made sure to observe his surroundings very attentively.

Garrett did this not just to watch out for anyone who might want to do them harm but also so in the future he would know the way to the green eyed man's home and not to steal from him but to visit him .

When Garrett arrived at the man's house he looked to the man and stared at him.

"We're here..." Garrett spoke. "This is where you live, isn't it?"

The man almost looked at him and gave a nod. "Yeah ...Yeah, I live here ..." the man mumbled.

The green eyed man removed his hand from the thief's arm and put a hand in his coat pocket, getting out a key.

Garrett almost chuckled in amusement as he tried to remember the last time he had used a key, these days whenever he had to open some kind of lock he would always just the pick the lock.

After the door opened Garrett stared at the green eyed man and for a moment he just stood there.

The man with the green eyes gave a Garrett a small smile. "Thank you for walking me home"

Garrett smiled back "It was my pleasure"

Garrett then remembered to himself that he had promised Erin that he would meet up with her that very night and just by walking this man home he had made himself late.

"Well ...I suppose I should get going now..." Garrett spoke, an almost sad tone was in his voice as if leaving this beautiful man was the last thing he wanted to do.

The other man stared at Garrett, a frown appeared on his face, "Are you sure? You can stay if you like"

Garrett smiled, "Thank you that sounds very tempting but I really shouldn't ... maybe I'll visit you another time."

"Okay..."

However instead of turning around and leaving the master thief stepped forwards towards the green eyed man.

"Before I leave though I want one thing from you..." Garrett said.

The other man looked at the thief with a curious look in his eyes, "Yeah and what is that?"

The master thief gave a chuckle, followed by a light smirk, "I want your name..."

Confusion appeared in green eyes, "I haven't given you my name?" He muttered.

"No...And I really do want it..." Garrett said. The thief then paused for a moment before giving another chuckle of amusement, "Though ...I could always just call you emerald or green eyes..."

The man with green eyes blushed, "No ...It's...It's okay I'll tell you my name."

Garrett smiled.

The green eyed man stared at Garrett for a moment then before answering, "My name is Harry, Harry Potter"

Garrett stared at Harry, "I like it ...it suits you" he said.

"And your name...What can I call you if we ever meet again?"

Garrett chuckled softly, he was fully planning on meeting this Harry again. "You can call me Garrett."

"Garrett..." spoke Harry, testing out the thief's name. Harry smiled lightly, "So Garrett ...where can I find you?"

The master thief suddenly frowned, because of his reputation in the city as the Master Thief it wouldn't be a good idea for Harry to seek him out. Garrett didn't want anyone to get hurt for his sake, especially this Harry who he had taken a special interest in.

"No...I...I will come find you "The thief murmured to Harry.

Harry frowned, but after a moment understanding filled his eyes. He gave a sigh and gave a nod to the master thief.

"Okay ...I guess" said Harry.

Harry ended up promising the thief that he wouldn't go searching for him and soon afterwards Garrett said good bye and left.

"You're late Garrett!" Said Erin , later that night once Garrett returned to the clock tower .

Erin was staring at Garrett with an annoyed expression on her face and for a moment or two the master thief stared back at the woman .

Erin has been though a lot this year and a half . She had accidentally been caught up in a ritual that caused the Primal to enter her , the Primal had then corrupted the city and had caused something called 'The Gloom' . Garrett still didn't understand it completely but apparently the Gloom had caused insanity among the people of the city where the victims would eventually end their own lives . Erin had been taken to an asylum and had been experimented on and her presence there had not only caused the workers and inhabitants of the asylum to become insane but it had also created supernatural monsters . Garrett after finding out what had happened to Erin and after stealing what he needed had eventually been able to save her.

Despite her experiences Erin still was reckless , careless and killed her enemies rather than knocking them out and even though Garrett disliked these things about the girl he was just glad she had come out of it alive .

Garrett have a sigh , "I'm sorry Erin..There was something I needed to do..something important.."

The woman smirked at her former mentor suddenly , "Was it that man you have a crush on?"

The thief frowned at Erin , "Yes.." He said .

Only days before Garrett had told Erin about the man who had stolen his heart , he was regretting it now as Erin looked at him with a teasing smirk .

"So what did you do to him then Garrett? Did you fuck him?"

"No.."

"Did you kiss him?"

"No.." Garrett said again , he felt disappointed at himself for not having at least kissed Harry . "He was drunk and it was dark out so I walked him home"

"You should have kissed him at least"

Garrett glared at her but he found that he couldn't really feel too angry with her since she had said exactly what he was thinking. However even if he did think that he also didn't like the idea of taking advantage of someone when they were drunk , even if there was a possibility that Harry had wanted it too...it wasn't right.

"Are you going to kiss him next time you see him?"

Garrett was silent for a brief moment , "I don't know.."

Garrett gave another sigh , he soon decided to change the topic of conversation to something that wouldn't have him being teased mercilessly by Erin . He would think more about what he should do about his feelings for Harry later when he was certain that Erin was gone .

That night and not for the first time since meeting Harry Garrett thought of the man with the green eyes . He wondered to himself if he really should confess his feelings to Harry and pursue a relationship with him . And though he trusted very few , even though he very rarely acted upon romantic feelings he developed towards other people for this one particular person despite the danger , Garrett wanted to try .


End file.
